Khan Heir
by Daring Dan
Summary: The first TS fic in my collection, posted here in it's original form - warts and all! Karnage is plotting something, and Shere Khan approaches Kit with an offer he can't refuse. Or can he? Is this the end of a beautiful friendship with Baloo?


KHAN HEIR

by

Dan Green

Part I

Shere Khan was a very, very busy man. One of the things he least enjoyed spending his valuable time on was talking to his attorneys. They were invariably boring, repetitive, and often stupid. And very rarely were the conversations about Khan's favorite subject - power. In fact, this particular legal visit couldn't have come at a worse time. Khan was just about to open the file on the Wilson Petroleum takeover. Now there was a profitable venture - the company had been through bankruptcy, shutdown, and a myriad of other problems. In spite of the fact that their founder had quietly procured the distribution rights to the vast Thembrian oil reserves! It was a pile of money waiting to be claimed, and Khan had heard that those cretins at Miniversal were getting interested...

P 

Sloat, the lawyer, shifted nervously across the desk from Khan. He was a weasel, perhaps three and a half feet tall, dressed in a black suit that was at least a size too large for him."Mr. Khan, if you'll just-"

P 

"Please man, get to the point, if you will."

P 

"Well, sir, the fact is that you are in all probability the most powerful man in the world. Your interests lie in every continent, every country. You control almost every major industry. And yet, were you to dissapear tomorrow, it would all fall to chaos. All that you created, all that you built - well, sir, I think very frankly that it would be torn apart."

P 

Khan frowned. He had suspected that this was what Sloat had wished to speak to him about - it wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. Why should he care? he told himself. HE wouldn't be around to witness this, well, unseemly disorder. Still though, the notion bothered Khan more than he wanted to admit. All of his endeavors made him money, surely - lots of it, and more than most other men, even rich ones, could dream of. But, more than that, it was about imposing order - HIS order - on the ruffian world. And he had done a brilliant job of it.

P 

"What is you suggestion, Sloat? What is it that you would have me to do?" Khan asked impatiently.

P 

"Well, Mr. Khan.." the lawyer began, as Khan made a mental note to himself to hire attorneys in future who didn't say "well" so much, "the most obvious answer is for you to find an heir. Someone, preferably, that you can groom to take your position over smoothly, when the... time comes." Clearly the weasel was extremely uncomfortable discussing that. "If such a person is clearly stipulated in your will and is legally unassailable , it would insure a smooth transition in your businesses, and prevent unfriendly parties from making attempts to take over your interests. Of course, you have no children, and so at this time - "

P 

"Yes, I am well aware of that, THANK you." Khan replied tersely, turning to face the massive window. The weasel swallowed nervously. " I will consider your counsel, Mr. Sloat. You are dismissed."

P 

"Yes sir." replied the weasel, backing out and finally exiting with a sigh of relief.

P 

Khan turned and sat at the desk. He felt unusually restless, unable to concentrate. This was rare, for him. Frustrated, he opened the Wilson file on his desk and began to leaf through it. - Financial records, news clippings detailing the company's troubles... Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to an item in one of the newspapers, and a familiar face in the accompanying picture.

P 

"LOCAL KIDS FOIL AIR PIRATES" read the headline. In the picture were two boys, one of whom Khan recognized as the son of that pathetic social climber VanderSnoot. However, it was the other boy that Khan's keen eyes focused on. Ah yes, now there was a boy of some ability...

P 

P 

Kit Cloudkicker stared at the clock, willing it to creep forward. Fridays were the worst - to his horror, the minute hand seemed for all the world to have been glued in place! - This day would never end! Here it was, a beautiful day - the Sea Duck needed that new Googolschlocher gyrocompass installed & tested, there was a stack of "Scarf & Goggles" comics on his nightshade just begging to be read, and he was stuck in English class. What a waste! Seventh grade was no better than sixth. Suddenly, a voice shouting his name jerked Kit back into reality.

P 

"Well Mr. Cloudkicker?" It was Mrs. Droan, Kit's English teacher. A diminutive elephant of perhaps seventy, she wore round-lensed glasses and her hair in a bun. "If you're not too busy daydreaming, perhaps you could tell the class what a dangling participle is?"

P 

Kit, hopelessly lost, searched frantically for an answer. "A broken car bumper?" he asked hopefully. A laugh rose from the class, not the sort of laugh a kid hopes to hear after he speaks up in class. Mrs. Droan shook her had sadly.

P 

"Perhaps writing a 100 word essay on why grammar is important will help your concentration skills, young man. I'll expect to see it on Monday."

P 

Kit groaned. Still, his dismay was short lived - The bell sounded, and this school day, at least, was over.

P 

Kit shook his head ruefully as he exited the school. He really would have to be more careful to pay attention, he didn't need any more essays to write! Still, it just wasn't fair - how could a kid be expected to concentrate on participles and adverbs on a day like this? Why, -

P 

"Hi Ho, l'il britches!" Kit looked up.To his surprise, Baloo and Miz Cunningham were standing on the sidewalk in front of the school, Baloo straining under the weight of several bags.

P 

"Hey! Whatever you guys doing here?"

P 

"Well, I had to help Ms. Moneybags here carry her shopping, so we thought since we were in the neighborhood we'd meet up with you and get some ice cream."

P 

"Great! I could use something to cheer me up. What a day. Thanks, Miz Cunningham!" Kit said, as the trio headed towords the soda fountain at Honker's drugstore.

P 

"You're welcome, Kit." Rebecca replied.

P 

"What're ya thankin' her for, it was my idea kiddo." chimed Baloo.

P 

"Thank you, too then. I don't want to leave any participles dangling."

P 

"Hey! Watch yer mouth around a lady, l'il britches!"

P 

Rebecca laughed. "Don't worry, I've heard a lot worse!" she said. "What's wrong - bad day at school?"

P 

"Are there any other kind?" Baloo and Kit replied in unison

P 

"Hush, Baloo! Honestly, the ideas you put in his head. Just because you wouldn't know a high school from a school of fish..."

P 

"Hey, I got my diploma, remember? Don't act so smug!"

P 

Kit smiled at their banter. Some things, like it or not, never seemed to change. Suddenly, a long, sleek black limousine pulled along side them and stopped. As the three bears looked on curiously, the rear window rolled down and none other than Shere Khan himself was looking back at them.

P 

"Good afternoon. How nice to see you all again. May I trouble you for a moment of your time?"

P 

"W-why, of course, Mr. Khan!" Rebecca stammered. "What can we do for you?"

P 

"I have a business proposition for you, that I think you will find most - rewarding." the big tiger purred.

P 

"Why of course, Mr. Khan, as you know I am a member of the Cape Suzette small business guild and as such I'm always - "

P 

"Oh, the proposal is not for you, madam."

P 

Baloo grinned. "Stand aside, Beckers. Obviously, Mr. Khan has a man's work needs to be done. What can I do for you, Khanny?"

P 

"Mmm.. yes.. well, actually it wasn't you I needed to speak with either, Mr. Balloon."

P 

"Huh? Then-"

P 

"Yes, young man" Khan continued, addressing Kit directly. "My aviation people tell me you're quite the expert navigator."

P 

Kit's face lit up in an enormous grin, and he nervously approached the car. "Y-y-y-yes sir, I, I guess so."

P 

"Well then, I have a small job that needs to be done. I have a special series of aviation maps that I need to deliver to the government of East Myopia quite shortly, and I'm afraid my staff just isn't well versed in the areas covered - Frankly, their work has been quite average, and I believe your experiences with your associate here - " Khan arched an eyebrow in Baloo's direction "... as well as your, ahem, previous line of work, have made you quite expert in regional topography of some areas that my pilot squad just doesn't get to. I'd like you to assist in the creation of these maps."

P 

Kit was standing slack-jawed, so taken aback that he didn't no what to say. "I, I, well..."

P 

"Of course, you shall be well compensated - say, two hundred? For a day's work?"

P 

"Two HUNDRED?" the boy squeaked. "Becky doesn't pay me that much in a month!"

P 

"Mmmyes, well, is that an agreement, then?"

P 

Kit looked over at Baloo, who shrugged, baffled. "I guess so, Mr. Khan, sure. When do you need me?"

P 

"Oh, the job is urgent, I'll need you to come with me now, and you should be quite finished by, say, eight o'clock? I'll have one of my men drive you home then."

P 

Kit was getting excited now. "Great! Boy, two hundred, wow! I could sure use that." Khan opened the door, and Kit slid in beside him. "See you later papa bear, Miz Cunningham! Bye!" he shouted.

P 

"Kit, wait! Shouldn't..." Rebecca shouted, but the big black car was driving off, headed towords the Khan Enterprises building in the center of town. Baloo and Rebecca looked at each other, puzzled.

P 

P 

Evening had settled over Cape Suzette harbor as Rebecca began packing her papers, readying herself to head home for the day. That whole encounter with Khan and Kit, how strange it had been...

P 

"Uh, Becky, afore ya go, can I talk to you for a sec?" Balloo lumbered into the office and plopped down in the overstuffed chair.

P 

"Sure, Baloo. You're feeling nervous about that business with Khan, aren't you?"

P 

"Becky, doesn't it seem weird to you - Khan, with all his zillions, all his employees, needing a thirteen year old kid's help with some project?"

P 

"Well, Kit isn't just any kid, is he Baloo?"

P 

"No Beckers, he ain't - yer right about that. Still, why couldn't he find someone in his own company who knew all that stuff? Sure, Kit and I have been around a lot of weird places, and he saw a lot of stuff, uh, before he met me..." Baloo coughed nervously. "But this is the biggest company in Cape Suzette - maybe anywheres!"

P 

Rebecca frowned, tossing the ideas in her mind that she'd been pondering for the last hour. "Well, perhaps he felt that hiring Kit would be cheaper than hiring some hot shot expert. He didn't get those zillions by spending money he didn't need to. Or maybe you two have been somewhere specific that he needs to know details about. I guess we should just be happy for Kit, it's a great thrill for him, and the money..."

P 

"Yeah, I know, the money."

P 

"Still, I have to admit, it really doesn't make sense to me either...Maybe I'll stick around and wait for Kit, see how the job went, I AM curious, and Molly's with her Aunt Irene for the evening..."

P 

P 

The clock showed 8:15 as Rebecca sat at her desk, parousing Baloo's expense reports halfheartedly. The big pilot sat in his chair, absently reading a month old sports section from the Cape Suzette Journal. They both looked up as they heard a car glide to a stop outside. Both bears rushed to the door and peered outside, just as Kit was stepping out of the car. "G'night, Mr. Khan!" the boy said, prompting a shared look of surprise from Baloo and Rebecca. Mr. Khan himself, dropping Kit off?

P 

"Hey guys! What're you still doin' here, Miz Cunningham?"

P 

"Oh, I had - some work, you know, expense reports to finish. How was your job?"

P 

"Oh wow, it was unbelievable!" Kit gushed, running through the front door and bouncing up to sit on Rebecca's desk. "You should see his mapping office - all the best equipment, 3-D detail maps, star charts, observatory with retractable ceiling, it was a-MAZ-ing!"

P 

"Sounds great!" Baloo muttered, half under his breath.

P 

"How was the work itself, Kit?" Rebecca asked, smiling. The boy seemed so happy...

P 

"Well, that was the weird part - they really didn't have me do all that much. Just asked me a few questions about the Sea Duck, some of the places we've traveled, that's it. I don't know why they need me to tell them any if that stuff. But Mr. Khan said it was 'invaluable insight', and he told me I was great at charting, he'd never seen anyone more of a natural - "

P 

"Khan was actually working with you in the mapping office?" Baloo asked, surprised.

P 

"Yeah, actually we weren't there all that long, we spent most of the time taking a tour of Khan Industries. And look - he gave me... this!" Kit held up two one-hundred dollar bills and beamed.

P 

"That's ... wonderful, Kit, congratulations!" Rebecca smiled at the boy, who was already verbally wondering what to do with the money. As the cub babbled on, she shot a concerned look at Baloo, who, slumped in his chair, didn't look happy at all.

P 

"Kit, don't you wonder-" Baloo began. Rebecca interrupted him

P 

"Isn't that NICE Baloo?" she shot him a 'shut up!' look.

P 

"Yeah, peachy!" Baloo answered with a forced smile.

P 

"But wait - I didn't tell you the best part!" Kit said, tucking the bills into his pocket. "Mr. Khan said he liked my work so much he wants to give me a job! A real one, permanent!"

P 

"HUH?" Baloo started, bolting upright in his chair, with some difficulty.

P 

"Yeah, he wants me to work after school and on weekends In the mapping office, and he says I can navigate on the cargo runs with his elite pilot squad! In the most advanced planes in the world! Isn't that a-MAZ-ing?"

P 

"What??!!" Baloo was almost shouting now.

P 

"But Kit - " Rebecca chimed in, as much to give Baloo a chance to calm himself as anything. "What about your job at Higher for Hire?"

P 

"Gee whiz, Miz Cunningham, he wants to pay me $300 a week! Isn't that great?"

P 

"Now you just wait a minute, kid!" Baloo would not be silent now. "This is ridiculous. Why would - "

P 

"Baloo!" Rebecca warned.

P 

"C'mon, kiddo, get real. Why would Khanny want to pay some kid to work for him? To navigate for his elite pilots! It just don't make sense!"

P 

A look of hurt crossed Kit's face. "I'm NOT some kid! I'm Kit Cloudkicker!"

P 

"And just how is Kit Cloudkicker gonna be MY navigator if he's off working for Shere Khan all the time?"

P 

Kit was silent and sullen for a moment. "I'll...I'll make time somehow. You go on the daytime runs without me when I'm in school anyway. It won't be so bad."

P 

Rebecca, eager to help, chimed in. "But Kit, what about your responsibilities here? You know, you're not-"

P 

"Jeez, Miz Cunningham. It's $300 a week - "

P 

"That's twice what I make!" Baloo muttered.

P 

"There'll still be time for Higher for Hire. I'll get a chance to fly with the best planes in the world, the best designers..."

P 

"OK kid, that's about enough. "" Baloo said. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

P 

"No Baloo, Mr. Khan wants me to go down to Khan Industries tomorrow so he can start my training and work the whole weekend, and I already took the job."

P 

"WHAT??!"

P 

"Yeah, no time like the present, no room for indecision at Khan Industries, that's what he said."

P 

"Baloo..." Rebecca began sensing trouble.

P 

"That's what he said, eh? Well, lemmee tell you something Kit, men like Shere Khan do not go around hiring thirteen year olds to high paying jobs unless there's something in it for them. He's sold you a line of-"

P 

"NO!" Kit shouted. "That's not true! You just don't believe anybody would ever take me seriously enough to give me a real important job like this. You're jealous!"

P 

"No kid, I'm trying to protect you from a lot of trouble. You're not taking the job and that's final."

P 

"We'll just see!" Kit yelled. With that, he stormed out the door, walked to the end of the dock and sat, muttering to himself. Wildcat, still tinkering on the Sea Duck, looked at him curiously.

P 

Rebecca desperately tried to salvage something of the situation. "Baloo, maybe you should-"

P 

"Beckers, I don't want to hear it. Kit ain't working for that snake Khan and that's all there is to it."

P 

"I agree, but shouldn't - "

P 

"Becky, go home!" Baloo said, gently shoving her out the door. "This is between me and my... between me and Kit. I don't need your help."

P 

P 

Cape Suzette was a glamorous place, most of it anyway. But the wharves were no man's idea of glamorous. Filthy, stinking and dank, they were not a place residents of Cape Suzette lived or even visited by choice. That was certainly true of the scruffy figure that darted from the shadow of one doorway to the next, avoiding the glare of the street lamps and the glances of the other street rats.

P 

The figure wore a tattered, filthy trenchcoat, tied tightly around the waist (even so it was clearly too large), and the collar was pulled up, hiding all of the gaunt face save the narrow, gleaming eyes. How ironic, the figure thought. All those long years trying to get into Cape Suzette, and here I am now. What has it gotten me? A filthy, disgusting existence, deprived of all of life's fineries and forced to scrape a meager survival on these depressing streets.

P 

The figure stepped out of the doorway and looked up. Above the deserted warehouses and abandoned apartments, the tall, shimmering tower of Khan Industries was clearly visible off in the distance, most of the offices dark now but the huge lights atop the building shining brightly, looking down over Cape Suzette.

P 

"Soon, my friend, soon. " the figure said, staring at the sign. "Soon I will be delivered from this miserable poverty and returned to my rightful place. And you shall be my escape, my fancy friend, and the first of many debts I repay..."

P 

P 

P 

Part II

P 

P 

P 

The lights were still on in the penthouse office of Khan Enterprises. The tiger stood, as was his habit, staring out the window, looking over the city - his city, hands behind his back. Seated across the desk was a Cheetah dressed in a dark overcoat and black fedora. Sleek and lithe, he looked as though he could blend into the background and disappear at any time.

P 

The Tiger turned. "So, Mr. Laslo, it appears as though our new employee will be on time for work tomorrow?"

P 

"Yes sir, that was certainly my impression." the cheetah replied, his voice a low, quiet purr.

P 

"Have your people compiled the information for me?"

P 

"Yes sir, it's right here." Laslo handed Khan a folder, which the Tiger briefly glanced at, then set on his desk. On the front of the folder was one word: "Cloudkicker".

P 

"Thank you Laslo, you may leave."

P 

"Yes sir, Mr. Khan."

P 

P 

Rebecca Cunningham felt a distinct unease as she slowed her car to a stop outside Higher for Hire. That whole business with Kit last night was very strange, and she didn't approve at all of the way Baloo had handled the situation. - but then, what did he know about raising kids? Kit was a very proud young man, and didn't like to be humiliated. She hoped the two hadn't had a fight. The last thing she needed was a pilot and navigator who weren't speaking to each other!

P 

It was a strange relationship between those two. There was a sort of unspoken contract between them, but they were both stubborn, proud... and occasionally that caused a fiery eruption in their normally affectionate bond.

P 

As Rebecca opened the door and stepped into her office, she was surprised to find it empty. She stepped back outside and looked around. Wildcat was on top of the Sea Duck, pounding away with his hammer, doing some sort of repair, she was never sure what. There was no sign of Baloo or Kit. "Wildcat!" she shouted, struggling to be heard over the hammering.

P 

"Oh, g'morning Ree-becca, sorry I didn't hear you."

P 

Her curiosity finally won out. "What exactly ARE you doing up there anyway?" she asked, regretting the question almost before she asked it

P 

"Oh, I'm just recalibtrating the de-fragulators, they got bent outa shape on that run to Pazooza, see, and if boy, if you don't get those right, your whole ratio of telemetrics goes bad, and boom! You could be looking at a gizmonic seizure-"

P 

"Thank you Wildcat." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Baloo?"

P 

An uncharacteristically serious look crossed Wildcat's face, and he pointed with the hammer to where Baloo was sitting, about thirty yards down the docks. Kit was nowhere to be seen. Rebecca frowned and walked over to where Baloo sat. "Baloo? What's going on? Where's Kit? Baloo?"

P 

The big bear said nothing, only a low growl escaped his throat. He handed a slip of paper to Rebecca. She unfolded it and started to read Kit's large script aloud.

P 

"Dear Ms. Cunningham and Higher for Hire staff: I've gone to start first day on my new job where my services are appreciated. Mr. Khan has promised me accommodations at Khan Industries for the weekend, as he feels my training will take the full two days. Sincerely, Kit Cloudkicker."

P 

Rebecca frowned - she had feared something like this might happen. "Baloo, what are you-"

P 

"Nuthin!" the big pilot growled, standing. "If that kid wants to get himself messed up with Khan, that's his business. I don't own him. I'm tired of chasing after him every time he gets a bee in his bonnet!"

P 

"But Baloo-"

P 

"But nuthin! He's free to do what he wants. It's no business o' mine and that's that." With that, the big grey bear stormed off and plopped himself into the hammock hanging under the Sea Duck's wing.

P 

No sir, this was not good at all, Rebecca thought. Clearly, Baloo was angry about more than just Shere Khan. And what about Kit? There wasn't much she could do as long as was with Khan. In their way, the walls of Khan Industries were a more formidable barrier than the Iron Vulture...

P 

P 

Shere Khan sat at his desk, browsing the Cloudkicker file. "Most interesting." the tiger said, quietly. "Fascinating..."

P 

"Mr. Khan sir." It was Mrs. Snarly, on the intercom. "Kit Cloudkicker is here."

P 

"Show him in please, Mrs. Snarly." Khan placed the folder into his desk drawer. The boy entered, dressed in a blue suit and black necktie, looking highly nervous.

P 

"Please, sit down young man. I trust you are ready to begin work?"

P 

"Yes sir, Mr. Khan." the boy replied, settling into a chair. "Ready to pull chocks when you are."

P 

"Mmyes, quite. Tell me, young man, were your...parents excited for you, when you told them about your job?"

P 

The cub squirmed in his chair. "I'm, uh, well I don't really have parents, Mr. Khan. Baloo an' Miz Cunningham, are, uh, friends, I guess."

P 

"I see. And were your "friends" excited for you?"

P 

"One of 'em was." the boy replied, scowling. "The other one was just jealous."

P 

"Mmm, I see. Well, of course this is a great opportunity for you, lad - anyone would be pleased to have such an opportunity. I suppose it's when you have something enviable that you find out who your friends are, yes? Well. For your first assignment, I'd like you to accompany me on a flight to San Pelicano, I have some business to attend with the President. I'll be flying my CT-75 and I'd like you to navigate."

P 

"Wow! Did you say Ct-75? Man, I've always wanted to fly one of those! But won't your pilot want his regular navigator?"

P 

"That is my personal plane, young man. I shall be piloting it myself."

P 

"You're a...pilot??" Kit squeaked.

P 

"I have many skills, young man. A man as powerful as myself should not be in a position to depend on others to do things for him. Now, shall we depart? Mrs. Snarly - please have my personal plane fueled and prepared for takeoff!"

P 

P 

The chauffeur glanced at his watch. It was going to be a long day. There were a lot of those when you worked for Shere Khan. The old man was supposedly on some kind of diplomatic run that would take all day, but you could never be sure when he'd change his mind and you'd be needed. Nothing to do but hang around all day. The car sat idly in behind the Khan Enterprises building.

P 

The chauffeur opened his newspaper. Not much going on today, he thought. The boss opened another bank. How exciting. Maybe I'll check out the sports page...

P 

Suddenly, a hand reached through the window of the car and thrust a damp cloth in the chauffeur's face. It had a strange, sweet smell... everything was getting foggy...

P 

A scruffy figure in a filthy and tattered trenchcoat opened the car door and dragged it's now unconscious occupant out. Grunting with exertion, he dragged the chauffeur into the alley behind the tower.

P 

"Ah, my fetid friend, it looks as though you have had an accident, eh? What a shame. Such a lovely uniform as well. Such a waste for you to be wearing it here, tied up where no one can see you... Ah, but it looks like it might fit me quite well...yes- no?"

P 

P 

The interior of the CT-75 was everything Kit could have imagined, and more. The instrument panels, the communications center, even the seats were sleek, modern and efficient looking. Kit figured he knew as much as any kid in the world about airplanes, and even he didn't know what half of this stuff did!.

P 

"How do you like my plane, young man?" Shere Khan asked the boy, who was at that moment ogling the navigation equipment.

P 

"It's incredible, Mr. Khan. I've never been in a plane like it, and I've been in a lot of planes!"

P 

"Mmyes, I'm sure you have, I'm sure you have. I don't believe you've met Mr. Sloat, my attorney"? Khan gestured to a well dressed weasel, who was standing in the doorway to the cabin. Kit hadn't noticed him before.

P 

"H'lo, sir."

P 

"Hello Mr. Cloudkicker, welcome aboard." the weasel cooed.

P 

"Young Cloudkicker is...joining the firm today, Sloat."

P 

"Ah, that's EX-cellent news sir, excellent."

P 

"Now then, my boy, do you think that you could find most of the controls on my little plane?"

P 

"Well, I think so Mr. Khan, but there's a lot more gadgets here than in the Sea Duck. Let's see..." the boy narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin as he surveyed the controls. CT Design, hmmm, this must be the...aileron controls?" Kit looked hopefully at Khan.

P 

"Very good, go on lad."

P 

"Kit continued his survey. "Those are the ailerons, so here, this must be the oscillator, here are the flaps..." the boy was gaining confidence as he began to see the designer's thoughts coming together. "Set mix here, props here...landing gear! Right?" the boy beamed at Khan.

P 

"Very impressive, young man. Now impress me some more. Let's see you execute a perfect takeoff."

P 

"ME?" Kit squeaked. "Take off? Here? Now?"

P 

"I don't see any reason why not, lad. It is my airfield."

P 

"But sir, you know I'm only thirteen, there are rules-"

P 

"I make my own rules, boy. We have business in San Pelicano, so I suggest you get us started."

P 

Kit finally realized that this wasn't some grown-up joke that he just didn't get. he was really going to fly the takeoff in a CT-75! Nervously, he muttered to himself as he ran over the sequence in his mind, he'd done it a thousand times in his dreams... "Set mix, props..."

P 

The world seemed to be rushing by in a dreamlike whirl as Kit started the plane down the runway. Throttle, nose up... more altitude! "We're flying!" he squeaked aloud as the CT-75 gently pulled off the runway wand soared into the sky. Suddenly, he realized that he was going to need to bank left to avoid flying towords downtown Cape Suzette..."Plenty of time, relax...No! Too sharp! Just take it easy!" he thought as the plane lurched a bit on turning. "OK sir, we're pointed towords the cliffs now, everything looks good, altitude 500 feet and climbing. Will you take the stick now, sir?" Kit turned to Khan,, who had sat impassively in the pilot's chair as Kit conducted the takeoff.

P 

"Certainly. My compliments young man. A very fine takeoff."

P 

"I cut that turn too sharp. Darn! I had plenty of time, but I was worried about gaining altitude before we got to the cliffs..."

P 

"Nonsense. It was fine."

P 

"It was OK I guess, for my first time."

P 

"Your first time? Doesn't Mr. Balloon allow you to fly the Sea Horse?"

P 

"No sir, he says I'm too young to fly. He doesn't think I can handle the pressure." Kit scowled. "It's Baloo, by the way. And the Sea Duck."

P 

"Mmm. Well, you certainly seem more than capable of flying quite adequately to me. And if you continue in my - employ - I see no reason why you shouldn't have more opportunities to do so."

P 

"Gee, Mr. Khan, you mean it? You'll really let me fly?"

P 

"Of course. Now, please lay in our course to San Pelicano."

P 

"Sure, Mr. Khan. It's just... I've never seen navigation equipment like this before."

P 

"Hmmm, that's quite simple really. You simply input the destination co-ordinates on that pad there, and the origin co-ordinates on this pad here, and the console will print out a sheet of paper with all of the required course adjustments."

P 

"Really? I've never seen a system like that before. Does it work?"

P 

"Of course it works, my boy. I wouldn't have installed it in my planes if it didn't."

P 

"But, Mr. Khan, well, with a machine like that, why do you even need a navigator? It seems to do all the work. On the Sea Duck, I chart all of the-"

P 

"Yes. This, obviously, is Not the Sea Duck, is it. I believe in utilizing all of the latest technologies. That's what's allowed me to succeed where so many others, who can't see the future because they're staring into the past, have failed."

P 

But Mr. Khan - "

P 

"Please, call me Shere...son."

P 

P 

Rebecca was growing more frustrated by the minute - the more she tried to get Baloo to talk, the more he refused to acknowledge her. He was still lying sullenly in the hammock, refusing to budge.

P 

"Baloo! Listen to me! What are you going to do about Kit?"

P 

"Nuthin TO do, lady." the pilot finally spoke.

P 

What do you MEAN, Baloo?"

P 

Baloo finally sat up in the hammock. "Look, Becky. Here's the deal. Kit's my navigator, OK? At least he was until today. But he's a big boy . He's looked after himself before. He's gotta decide what he wants to do, I can't decide for him. I've tried to do it before and this kinda thing just happens again. So he's gotta make up his mind if he wants to hang around with ol' Baloo or not. Khan'll take good care of him, he's not in any danger. I'm just not gonna chase him down this time." With that the bear stood up, walked into the cargo hold of the Sea Duck and disappeared.

P 

Mystified, Rebecca walked back into Higher for Hire and sat at her desk. She had never seen Baloo this serious before - he wasn't even cracking jokes and agonizing puns.. He seemed determined to let Kit figure this out on his own. She only hoped he knew what he was doing...

P 

P 

"And these, as you can see my boy, are my personal quarters. I spend a lot of time here, since I work at the office quite late most nights, so I like to have an area where I can relax and be alone." Kit stared, open-mouthed, at the room before him Along one end was a huge plate glass window with an incredible view of Cape Suzette harbor, all the way out to the cliffs. The opposite wall was filled by a long bar, behind which were shelves containing more glasses, bottles and jars than Kit could count. There were couches chairs and tables scattered around the room. And all through, the same dense foliage that decorated Khan's office It all gave Kit the creeps, a little. And to think, on the other side of the door was Khan's office, only a few feet away! What a life.

P 

Khan sat down at one of the tables. "And now Mr. Cloudkicker, you must be hungry. The food in San Pelicano is quite remarkably distasteful." There was a small box on the table - another intercom? Yes! Khan pressed a button. "Mrs. Snarly, I am in my personal quarters. Please have a pot of coffee sent in for myself and a-" Khan looked at the boy "hot fudge sun-dae?"

P 

"That'd be great, Mr. - Shere. Thanks!"

P 

"A pot of coffee and a hot fudge .. sun-dae please, Mrs. Snarly."

P 

P 

The limousine still sat parked behind the Khan Industries building. There was still a figure reclining in the driver's seat. He had seen Khan's helicopter take off from the roof, and return later, (another one of Khan's infernal inventions - was there no limit to the man's arrogance?) but still no call had come for his services.

P 

"Patience", the driver said quietly, to himself. "Patience. You have waited thees long, what is a few more hours? Soon, soon, you will be preparing for your return to glory."

P 

P 

Kit stood at the huge window of Khan's quarters, staring out at the lights of Cape Suzette. Every time he saw it, it was like for the first time, the city was so beautiful, day or night. He was very lucky, he thought to himself. very lucky indeed. The tiger sat on the long couch near the center of the room, staring at the boy with a curious intensity. Finally, Kit turned to speak.

P 

"Mr. Khan, somethings been bothering me..."

P 

"Mmmm, what is that, my dear boy?"

P 

"Well, this has all been incredible. The mapping office, your plane, your house, this-" Kit spread his arms and spun his body slowly. "This incredible place, all the people, the equipment. And how nice you've been to me. But I just don't get it sir - why? What's so special about me?"

P 

"Well you may ask that, boy. But let me answer by talking about me for a moment." Kit sat next to Khan on the sofa, listening curiously. "All of this - all of my businesses, my fleet of airplanes, my empire, if you will - all of it is my creation. I started from nothing and built it all by being smarter and tougher and more determined than anyone else. And by always getting what I want.

P 

But, of course, there is a downside to all of that. Mmmm. Because all of these are mine - my ideas, my energy, my genius - when I am gone, they will have nothing to guide them, to hold them together. They will break apart and disintegrate like an iceberg in a boiling sea. All of these bastions of power will fade, and chaos will fill the void they leave.

P 

That is why I have decided that I must have a protege' - someone to learn from my skills and experiences, someone with the strength of character and intelligence to guide these enterprises in the way they must be guided. Someone to hold this empire together when I am no longer around to do so."

P 

Kit was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Could Khan really be suggesting what Kit thought he was suggesting?

P 

Khan turned now, and looked directly down at the boy seated next to him. "I have decided that you are such a person, young man."

P 

"Me?! But-but, you barely know me at all..."

P 

"On the contrary, young man, I know quite a bit about you. I know that you were an orphan at age three. I know you escaped from an orphanage at age nine and managed to survive on your own for three years - most impressive. I know that you lived with a gang of pirates and ruffians for a year, and had the common sense to get away from them. And I know that you were partly responsible for saving this city from those very pirates, and for saving me a great deal of money and headache over the last three years on numerous occasions.

P 

I deduce from all this that you are a young man of extreme resourcefulness and vigor. You clearly have the ability to adapt and to survive. And I conclude that you are a young man who understands the value of a promise, the sacred nature of a debt - and in my world - this world - that is a requirement."

P 

"Mr. Khan, I don't know what to say, I..I.. what would I have to do? Will you teach me about all of these businesses, and all?"

P 

"Yes, well there's more to it than that, my boy. You see, I also know something else about you -that you are what is called a ward of the state. You have no legal guardian."

P 

"Mr. Khan, you won't - please don't tell them about me! I can't go back to that-"

P 

Khan held up his hand, asking for silence. He frowned at Kit. "I will force you to do nothing, boy. My interests are not served by keeping you here against your will. You have my word on that. Any information that passes through their offices about your "status" will not come from me."

P 

"Thank you, sir!" Kit was genuinely grateful - and relieved.

P 

"However, this does make you uniquely qualified to serve as my protege. For, you see, in order for there to be an orderly transition, you must legally be my heir. And, in order to protect you from the howling jackals who will be clamoring for my wealth and power after I am no longer here to defend it, you must be my ward as well. Only then will your position be unassailable."

P 

"Your - ward?"

P 

"Yes, my boy. That is the only way. Think about what I am offering you, son. Your education will be conducted by the finest private tutors, who will give you a practical and thorough education, including, of course, your aviation education."

P 

Kit was flabbergasted. He could barely imagine it - this world, and he a part of it! No more school, no more chores, no more-

P 

"What about Baloo? And Becky?" the boy said, sitting bolt upright.

P 

"Mmyess, or course, your friends. Let me just say that I will make certain that they are well provided for - you may be sure of that. You will, of course, be able to visit them as often as you like, as your schedule allows. And, quite honestly, the difficulty of running an air cargo business - it will frankly be easier for them, without needing to concern themselves about your daily welfare. They will be relieved, I'm quite certain."

P 

"I don't know, I-"

P 

"Of course, you can also be sure that your skills are well appreciated here. Clearly you are able to handle the responsibilities of flying, and your navigational skills are first- rate, for a man of any age. And quite honestly, I've grown quite - fond- of you as well."

P 

The tiger looked down at him, with an expression Kit had never seen before. Was Mr. Khan smiling? Kit wasn't sure. It was very strange, seeing any expression at all on his face. "I need to think about this, sir, please. I don't know what to say."

P 

"Of course lad, of course, I wouldn't expect you to decide right away. However, I think as you consider you will realize that this is indeed a most desirable, practical solution for all the parties involved."

P 

"Yes, Mr. Khan, practical, right..."

P 

Now then boy, shall we adjourn to my home for the evening? I haven't had the opportunity to show you where your quarters will be - IF you decide to join me, of course... Mrs. Snarly, please have my car waiting, we'll be down in five minutes."

P 

P 

At last, the old man was finally leaving...just a few more menudos, and everything would begin falling into place... The driver pulled Khan's limousine up to the front of the building and waited. After a few moments, the revolving doors turned, and Khan stepped outside, towords the car. But he was not alone - there was a short bear with him -no, a cub, definitely, in a suit - could it be? Was it possible?

P 

"To my Suzette Hills estate, driver." Khan's voice snapped the driver out of his reverie. The old man slid into the back seat, the cub sliding in next to him. Hiding his face, the driver sneaked a look in the rear view mirror as he pulled away from the curb, just to be sure. Yes, there was no doubt, it was him! Excellamundo! This day was turning out even better than he had expected...

P 

P 

P 

Part III

P 

P 

P 

Kit sat next to Khan , lost in thought. How was it possible, the most powerful man in the world wanted him, Kit Cloudkicker, to be his heir! How could he possibly refuse? No more boring public school, flying now, not having to wait four years for his licence. And he would be in such a position to help his friends, too - they really would be better off...

P 

Kit stole a peek at Khan, out of the corner of his eye. The tiger had opened his briefcase and was looking over some papers, seemingly content to leave the cub to his own thoughts for the moment. It was really more than that, what Khan was asking. He's asking me to be his son. His son. I haven't been anyone's son for a long time. Would I make a good one? I've thought about it, but I didn't think... I thought I would be...but he never mentioned it. Maybe he didn't want the responsibility. Maybe he doesn't think they'd let him - adopt me. Boy, that sounded funny! Baloo adopt me. I've known Baloo all this time and he never mentioned it, and here Khan suggests it after one day with him.

P 

"Tell Baloo... Tell papa bear! I'm his navigator...always."

P 

Suddenly, Khan spoke, jerking Kit back to reality. How long had he been daydreaming? "Driver, this is not the optimum route to Suzette Hills. Where are we?"

P 

Kit looked around now. From his car window, he could see what looked to be abandoned warehouses, broken windows, trash on the streets, was that the harbor down there? "This looks like the wharves".

P 

"Pardon me, senor." the driver said in a low voice that sounded strangely familiar. He pulled the car down a deserted alley behind one of the warehouses. "I make a mistake, get lost. You will, of course forgive me-" the driver turned in his seat, and stared directly at his passengers for the first time. A red paw held a pistol, pointed at them. "or else I will have to blast you!"

P 

"How very tiresome." Khan said tersely.

P 

"K-Karnage?!" Kit could hardly believe it.

P 

"The very same." Karnage took off his chauffeurs cap, his full face becoming visible for the first time. "Now, out of the car, if you please. And no funny beezeness."

P 

Karnage led the tiger and cub at gunpoint into the warehouse. Clearly, it had not been used for some time - windows were broken, lighting fixtures were empty, their wires exposed. Broken furniture lay scattered across the floor.

P 

"A gun? That's not up to your usual stylish standard, is it Karnage?" Kit sneered.

P 

"Style is a luxury I canno' currently afford, boy, thanks to you. With your friends help, that will soon change."

P 

"Surely you don't expect my absence to go unnoticed, my dear man." Khan asked the wolf calmly, as he led them down a dark hallway.

P 

"Indeed no, rich one. I have no desire to see it go unnoticed. I intend to ransom you for an extremely sizable fortune." Karnage grinned - a hard, bitter grin. "Thanks to your young friend here, I am reduced to such boring, pedestrian crimes as this, yes no? But with your money, I shall have a plane, the services of a small army of men - ah, yes, my friends, pirates are nothing if not delightfully greedy - and I shall begin restoring myself to my rightful place at the head of my band of noble buccaneers!" The former pirate leader led them into a small office of some sort.

P 

"You're nothin' but a cheap crook, Karnage!" Kit yelled

P 

"Ah yes, I've heard that line before, puny one. And thanks to you-" he said, grabbing the boy roughly by the collar, "ees true now, yes no? But no' for long, little one. No' for long. Now, get on the floor, back to back."

P 

The tiger and cub complied, Khan towering over Kit's small form. Karnage roughly tied their hands together. Because of the great difference in their heights, Kit was forced to painfully raise his hands to meet Khan's, prompting a howl of pain from the boy.

P 

"Leave the child alone, you scoundrel!" Khan hissed, a hard edge to his normal purr.

P 

"I am sorry, I was no' expecting two guests, yes? Indeed, my little traitor, your presence here is a great surprise to me, but a most pleasant one, yes, indeed. With Meester Khan's money - " he gave the tiger a disdainful nudge." I shall soon be able to repay many - debts, shall we say? But no' in my wildest dreamy dreams did I imagine I would be able to begin paying them back so soon! Now, if you will both 'scuse me, I have some errands to attend to, starting with depositing your lovely automobile in the harbor, Mr. Khan! I hope you pay your insurance, yes?"

P 

The ruffian turned and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him. Kit and Khan heard several locks clicking into place - clearly the former pirate had scouted out this spot - unlike so much else in the decrepit building, the locks all appeared to be in distressingly good working order.

P 

"A most distasteful man." Khan sniffed.

P 

"You don't know the half of it." Kit sighed. "Every time I think I've seen the last of him he turns up again."

P 

Khan shifted, testing the ropes that bound his hands. They were tight - no slack.

P 

Kit winced, the pain in his arms biting him. " I wish Baloo were here..."

P 

"Can you reach my right hand pocket, young man?"

P 

Kit stretched, trying to feel for the pocket. Something sharp poked him in the finger. "Ow!"

P 

"Mmyes, my apologies. I keep my Elbonian letter opener in that pocket. If you can reach it-"

P 

P 

Karnage was standing in a phone booth on a deserted corner at the edge of the wharves district. "You heard me. I have him and I will kill him if I don't get the money. Leessee now, I read somewheres - I think it was in the newspaper I slept under last night - Khan Industries is worth what, three and a half billion dollars? Ees a lot of money for one man, yes no? I shall no' be greedy. Shall we say, five million dollars? No, I think not, let us say ten million Walla-Walla Bing-Bang bucks. Harder to trace, yes?"

P 

"Is that all?" the nervous voice at the other end of the line asked.

P 

Karnage grinned. A man of his wealth and stature should repay his debts as quickly as possible, it was only right. "No. I want the money delivered by Baloo. You will find him-"

P 

"We know where to find him."

P 

"Yes, good. I want the money delivered by Baloo - no one else. If I see anyone else around, I will kill Khan immediately. No tricky-type games, you unnerstan'?"

P 

"Yes sir."

P 

"Tell him to drop the money under the north end of Hendrix bridge at midnight. And tell him one more thing. Tell him his little fly is also trapped in my web. Midnight, no tricks or Khan dies. Have a pleasant evening."

P 

P 

Baloo was just falling into a fitful sleep when the knock came on the door. Momentarily disoriented, he glanced over at Kit's bed to see if he was answering the door, then he remembered. The knocking came again.

P 

"Kit? That you?" the big pilot lumbered over to the door. To his disappointment, it wasn't Kit, but a sharply dressed weasel with a serious expression on his pointed face.

P 

"Mr. Baloo. I'm Mr. Sloat, Shere Khan's attorney. I need to speak with you."

P 

"Oh, Mr. Khan, huh? Well, what to you want from me now? I don't have any more navigators around here!"

P 

"Please Mr. Baloo, if I may..." the bear slumped in a chair, scowling, and waved the weasel to continue "We've had some serious news. Mr. Khan has been kidnapped."

P 

"Kidnapped, huh? Occupational risk I guess. How'd it happen?"

P 

We found the chauffeur tied up in a trash can. Apparently the - perpetrator- knocked him out and took his place."

P 

"What's it gotta do with me?"

P 

"Well, Mr. Baloo, the kidnapper specifically asked that you deliver the ransom money. Now Mr. Baloo, you must understand that we prefer not to involve the police, if word were to get out it would be most un-"

P 

"Me?! Why me? An' why the heck should I stick my neck out for that cold turkey Khan?"

P 

"There IS more, Mr. Baloo. The kidnapper asked us to tell you that "your little fly was caught in his web." We have reason to believe that young Mr. Cloudkicker has also been abducted."

P 

"What?! Oh, man, I thought this day couldn't get any worse. Next thing you'll tell me-"

P 

"There IS one more thing, Mr. Baloo. The kidnapper appears to be Don Karnage. That's what he called himself, and the voice appeared to be genuine."

P 

Baloo hung his head in his hands. This was bad - VERY bad. Karnage would not be in a charitable mood towords Kit at the moment - not after the boy had helped depose him from his pirate empire. And unlike Khan, Kit held no monetary value for the pirate.

P 

"What do I have to do, Stoat?"

P 

"Er, it's Sloat, actually. Karnage demanded that the money be dropped under the north end of Hendrix bridge at midnight. He specified that no one but you be present, or that he would kill Mr. Khan, and presumably, well..." the weasel coughed nervously. "I must ask you again, Mr.. Baloo, not to inform the police about this. We prefer to handle it internally. If word were to get out-"

P 

"Aw, is that all you can think about? Publicity? It's yer boss Karnage is holding. Don't you worry, I ain't gonna tell nobody except Becky, my boss. If Karnage has Kit, she has a right to know. Now just how are we supposed to make sure that rat Karnage is gonna let Kit and Khan go after he gets his filthy paws on Khan's loot?"

P 

"Studies show, in these cases, the best thing to do is follow the kidnapper's demands. Once he has the money Mr. Khan is of no use to him. We have some suggestions-"

P 

"Ferget it. I know how to deal with that snake. I'll figger it out on my own."

P 

P 

The pain was incredible, but Kit had managed to stretch his fingers into Khan's pocket and extract the letter opener. It had a strangely familiar feel to it...Slowly, surely, he began to cut through the ropes. "Just another couple of minutes...ow! It's coming..."

P 

Suddenly, the sound of locks turning in the door brought the cub to stillness. "Just keep your hands covering mine, and hope he doesn't check the ropes!" the boy hissed at Khan.

P 

Karnage entered, holding an oil lamp. "Ah, my friends, so glad you have decided to wait up for me. The party will be beginning soon, yes?"

P 

"Stuff it up your aileron!" Kit sneered at him.

P 

"Tsk. Such emotion." Khan sighed.

P 

"Now then boy, watch your language, yes? Apparently your fancy new clothes have given you a bad attitude." The wolf approached Kit and grabbed his face roughly in his paw. "I will be bringing you a special visitor later, my puny traitor. Tonight, Don Karnage begins to settle old scores. You have cost me much, Cloudkicker, and too many times I have let you slip through my fingers. No more. Tonight our debt is squared. And your fat fuzzy friend will be here to see it happen."

P 

The wolf stood. Kit could see in the lamplight that his adversary was lean, gaunt - a shell of the pirate he had known on the Iron Vulture. "Now, if you will excuse me, it is time for the festivities to begin. Mustn't keep our friend waiting." Karnage grabbed the lamp, left with a flourish and closed the door behind him, leaving the tiger and bear cub in darkness.

P 

"He truly is insane, isn't he?" Khan mused

P 

"I think he's worse now than he was before." Kit replied. "I don't plan on being around when he gets back...At least he didn't check the ropes. I should be free in a second..." the cub resumed his slow slicing of the ropes, and within a moment he had freed his hands. Absently, he stuck the letter opener into his jacket pocket.

P 

"Well done, boy. Your resourcefulness continues to impress."

P 

"Thanks. Karnage hasn't figured out a way yet to hold me yet, but how are we gonna get out of here? Those locks sounded pretty firm." the boy said, untying Khan's bonds.

P 

The tiger stood and surveyed the darkness. "Obviously, there are no windows." he walked over, felt for the door and tried it - nothing. He felt it's heft. "This was probably a cash office of some sort - the door is built extremely sturdily, with multiple locks, and I believe I saw a safe in the corner when Karnage had the lamp in here. Unfortunately, I see no way we will be able to open that door from the inside. "

P 

Kit thought for a moment. he had extracted himself from worse predicaments than this one, and those years on the Vulture had taught him a few things, too. There was always a way, you just had to find it.

P 

"Lift me up." He said suddenly.

P 

"Hmmm. What is your idea, young man?"

P 

Kit followed the sound of Khan's voice and grabbed onto the tiger's coat. "I want to see if I can touch the ceiling if you lift me. There might be an air shaft, or something..." The tiger lifted Kit up. "Yes! I can reach the ceiling, let me just feel around up here and see if I can find anything, just kind of walk around the room until I tell you to stop.

P 

Khan complied, slowly circling the room, trying to remember it's dimension's in his mind.

P 

"Bingo!" the boy cried. "Stop, I've got something, it seems like a grate, or something. Lemmee see if I can get it off..." Kit pulled experimentally, and to his surprise felt the grate give, along with what sounded like a good part of the ceiling and felt like a pound of dust. Boy and man fell to the floor, coughing, as dust and plaster rained down on them.

P 

"Well, that was easy." Khan said in his droll manner.

P 

"Sorry about that, I guess this building really is falling apart. Lift me up again and let me see if I can fit into the shaft." The tiger complied, and Kit found the hole again and traced it's border with his hand. To his considerable disappointment, he did not appear to have taken much of the ceiling down after all - the debris must have been resting on the other side of the grate. The ceiling itself was very much intact. Still, he was pretty sure he could fit in there... Why was it that the bad guys always forgot about the air shaft? If they ever caught on to that one he'd have to come up with some new methods of escape.

P 

"OK, Mr. Khan, I think I can fit, but there's no way it's big enough for you."

P 

"No, I would suppose not." the tiger replied from below.

P 

"I'll crawl through here and see which way this goes, and see if I can find Karnage - maybe I can lift the keys from him, or something. I'll come back for you, I promise."

P 

"Yes, my boy, I believe you will. Good luck."

P 

Baloo waited under Hendrix bridge, glancing at his watch. Almost midnight. At his side was a suitcase which contained 10 million Walla-Walla Bing-Bang bucks. Amazing, he thought. To Khan this is nothing, just chump change, and for a normal person like me it was more money than I'd ever see, with all my treasure chases and get rich schemes. Maybe some folks were just meant to have money and some weren't. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

P 

Baloo still hadn't decided what he'd do when Karnage showed up. He was pretty sure the former pirate wasn't planning to keep his end of the bargain and release Khan, much less Kit. Maybe he would kill Baloo right on the spot, but that seemed unlikely. Even without his finery and his supporting cast, the slimy thief was still too much of a ham for that. He would want to rub Baloo's nose in it...

P 

Suddenly, Baloo heard a sound, a footstep under the deserted bridge. Slowly, a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the dim moonlight. The figure was holding a gun...

P 

P 

P 

Part IV

P 

P 

P 

Kit crawled through the air ducts, making a snail's pace. He could barely fit through the passageway. This kind of thing was getting harder for him, he'd noticed lately. "I wonder why. Maybe I'm getting too old for this." he muttered to himself. He felt a grate under him, in the blackness. Carefully, he tested it, giving it a light push. Like the other, it appeared to have largely rusted away. With a grunt of exertion he managed to force it free, and it fell to the floor, with a loud "clang".

P 

"Well, that was dumb, Cloudkicker!" he thought to himself. He sat stock still; there was no sound of anyone approaching. Hopefully Karnage was not at home. Gingerly he grabbed the edge of the vent and lowered himself down. In the darkness he couldn't tell how far the floor was - very unnerving, he thought, but that grate didn't fall for too long - but finally he let go and fell to the floor.

P 

"Ow!" He had fallen what felt like about six feet - enough to cause a few bruises, but no worse. Painfully he got to his feet. His eyes, already adjusted to darkness, could pick out some details in the surrounding area. There were a few windows, and holes in the walls, through which enough moonlight crept in to allow him to see his way, barely.

P 

He exited the room he had fallen into, and entered what appeared to be a hallway. There was clearly a light source at one end; he headed in that direction. Soon, he emerged into the main warehouse area - the same one Khan and himself and entered the building through originally, at the business end of Karnage's gun. With it's large windows and massive gaps in the walls, it was relatively bright compared to the rest of the building. Closing his eyes, the boy concentrated, retracing the route they had taken in his mind. Kit was a born navigator, and he had long ago learned to remember every step he took in these situations.

P 

He followed the path he laid out in his mind, and soon was standing in front of what he hoped was the door to the cash office. The hallway was dark, but as Kit felt the door he could feel the multiple locks and the weight of the door itself. This was it!

P 

"Mr. Khan?" He asked, tapping on the door.

P 

"I am still here, young man. Thank you for your promptness."

P 

"Mr. Khan, the door's locked and I can't open it without a key - Karnage must have scouted around here and found them someplace. I- I think I'm going to have to wait for him to come back and try to ambush him."

P 

Khan shook his head, amazed again at the boy's fortitude. "Be careful. I'm depending on you, young man."

P 

"Don't worry sir, I'll figure somethin' out. I always do." With that, the cub retraced his steps. It wouldn't make any sense to chase after Karnage - he had no idea where the scoundrel had gone, and Kit wasn't likely to find any help in this neighborhood. If he left now, Karnage could be back with Baloo any second, and when the pirate found Kit missing..."

P 

Kit looked around him. He wouldn't be able to surprise Karnage in the hallway - with his lamp, the fiend would spot him for sure. He didn't have much time... Hurriedly, he returned to the warehouse, looking for anything that could help him now. Wait - what about that first time, when he'd surprised Karnage and stolen Khan's stone, on the Iron Vulture? If only he could find a stepladder...

P 

P 

"So, my furry friend, we meet again, eh? Excellemundo! " Karnage said, stepping into the moonlight.

P 

"A pleasure it ain't, Karnagy." Baloo huffed. "Lookin a little scraggly these days, aintcha?"

P 

A dangerous glint flared in the wolf's eyes. "So you say, fat one, so you say. Not for long, however. With the help of some old friends, I shall be restored."

P 

"Always glad to be of service, Karnagy. Enough small talk. Where's Kit?"

P 

"In good time, Baloo. In good time. Where is zee money?"

P 

Baloo placed the suitcase in front of him. "Open it!" Karnage commanded, still holding the gun pointed at Baloo. the pilot complied. Karnage bent down at the knees, examining the contents warily. As he saw that it was indeed filled with the Walla bucks he had requested, he smiled.

P 

"Ze first act is completed, my friend. Ze party has begun. Now 'ow about some, how you say, entertainment, yes-no? Pick up ze bag and walk slowly ahead of me."

P 

"Ah, is this not the life, Baloo? Soche a beautifool night, in the beautifool city of Cape Suzette. Together again with old friends. What more could a pirate captain ask for?"

P 

Baloo was seriously beginning to suspect his old adversary, never a model of stability, was completely unhinged. "You don't look much like a pirate captain to me, scruffy." he said, as they continued to walk towords the harbor. "Not even a bell captain I'd say."

P 

"Ah Baloo, I sink you are, as they say, trying to get my sheep, yes-no? Turn left if you please."

P 

"That's goat, Karny."

P 

"Yes, whatever, whatever. Down this alley please."

P 

Bear and wolf continued until they were standing in front of a decrepit warehouse. "Stop right here." Karnage commanded.

P 

"Ah, home sweet home, yes? It may not have the panache of the Iron Vulture, but it has served me well." The wolf turned to look at Baloo. "Now my friend, it is time for the, how you say, fun and games to end." The smile had left Karnage's face, and his eyes burned with a terrible hatred. "So many times, you have spoiled my plans, you and that insignificant mouse of a partner of yours. My grand schemes, my hard work, always you foil them, and always, you laugh at me. Now it is I will be having the last laugh. I will allow your interference no longer. Now you will be paid back in full for the trouble you have caused me."

P 

The wolf grabbed Baloo's collar and thrust the gun in his face. "Khan is nothing to me, do you understand? His money is a tool, nothing else, but I spit on his so-called power. You and ze boy, on zee other hand - it is personal with you. Nights like tonight are the reason I got into the evil business in the first place!"

P 

Now the wolf seemed to gather himself. He continued calmly. "Please enter the building and go where I tell you." he shoved Baloo through the door into a large room. There was an oil lamp next to the inside of the door - Karnage lit it and picked it up. "That hallway", he said, pointing to the right.

P 

Baloo did as he was told. This was going to be a tough one. Karnage was clearly off his rocker this time. At least with the old Karnage there was some predictability..."

P 

"That corridor!" Karnage said, gesturing with the gun to the left.

P 

By the flickering lamplight, Baloo could see a hallway with several rooms, most of which had doors that were falling off there hinges or were otherwise damaged. The floor of the hallway was littered with trash and debris - nobody had used this building for a long time, he thought. There were several ventilation grates in the ceiling, spaced at periodic intervals. A few were missing..."

P 

"Right turn." Karnage barked.

P 

Suddenly, Baloo's eyes were drawn to one of the vents in the ceiling, a few yards

down the hall. What the-

P 

Baloo took a few steps and stopped.

P 

"Keep moving!" the wolf threatened.

P 

"Now just hold on a minute Karny. I've had just about enough. What indication do I have that-

P 

"Enough! No games, Baloo, or I will shoot you here and now. And I would hate to..spoil...our...party...!"

P 

Suddenly a shape dropped from the ceiling grate. Kit wrapped his arm around Karnage's throat tightly. "How about a surprise party, Karnage?" he yelled, thrusting the letter opened into the back of Karnage's right hand. Karnage let out a terrible scream. "AIYEAIYEAIYEEEE!" and dropped his gun.

P 

"Get the gun, Baloo!" Kit screamed, hanging on and trying to strangle Karnage. The wolf flailed wildly, the letter opener still protruding from his hand. Baloo dived for the gun and it skittered down the hall, into the darkness out of the lamp's glow.

P 

With a roar, Karnage straightened and backed into a wall, crushing Kit behind him with a sickening thud. The lamp fell away and tipped over, flaming oil snaking across the floor. Kit lay motionless against the wall.

P 

Baloo had retrieved the gun, but now the hallway was rapidly filling with smoke and flames as the old building went up like a Panda-La firecracker. Karnage ripped the letter opener from his bloody hand and took a step towords Kit. "STOP!!" Baloo yelled, his deep voice resounding in the hall.

P 

Karnage looked at Baloo, holding the gun, and then back at Kit. He grabbed the suitcase and took off at a sprint, down the hall. Baloo considered following him for a moment, but thought better of it and rushed over to Kit's side.

P 

"L'il britches! Wake up, come on!" the flames were getting worse, and it was almost impossible to breathe. The big bear grabbed Kit and slung him over his shoulder. Which was the way outside?

P 

"Wait!" Kit croaked, barely audible. "Shere Khan! We can't leave him. Put me down, I'll show you where he is."

P 

Gingerly, Baloo set the cub down, unsteady on his feet, holding his side. "Hurry kid, we ain't got much time!" Kit stumbled down the hall and pointed to a door - Fortunately, they had been nearly on top of it. Baloo looked at the door. "Keys!"

P 

Kit held out his hand. "Managed to swipe them off Karnage while we were dancing back there."

P 

"Man, you are somethin else, kid!" Baloo desperately tried the keys in the locks, the flames dancing closer. Finally, he managed to match the keys and opened the door. Khan stood inside.

P 

"I hope you didn't stage all this drama on my account."

P 

"No time for pleasantries, Khanny. This place is goin' up fast - we gotta get outta here! Which way?"

P 

"Follow me." Kit said, painfully stumbling down the hall. The two adults were hot on his tracks.

P 

Baloo could see that this wasn't going to work. He picked up the boy.

P 

"Just tell me which way, I'll carry you, it'll be faster."

P 

Kit pointed out a corridor, and Baloo followed. Soon, they were outside the warehouse, which by now was engulfed in flames.

P 

"Pummee down, I'm, OK! Kit protested. Gingerly Baloo set him on his feet.

P 

"That was a most unpleasant experience." Khan purred.

P 

"You all right , Kit?" Baloo asked the cub, who had sat down on the curb.

P 

"Yeah, just a little sore, Baloo. I hit that wall pretty hard." The cub put his head in his hands. "He's never gonna leave me alone, is he Baloo? He'll never be satisfied until he's rid of me."

P 

"Well, he's gonna have to go through me first." the big pilot replied. "And you really gave him something to remember you by this time."

P 

"What was in the suitcase, Baloo?" the boy asked.

P 

"Uh... " Baloo looked at Khan nervously. "That was ten million Walla-Walla Bing-Bang bucks of Khanny's money, I'm afraid."

P 

Khan's claws shot out of his paw, just for a moment. Then he retracted them. "Ransom money?"

P 

"Yup, 'fraid so Khanny. Karnage grabbed it in the confusion, I was gonna chase him but Kit was hurt, and you were locked in that room..."

P 

"I see." the tiger purred. "A pi-ty. Still, that money is worth nothing compared to my welfare and the welfare of Khan Industries. And the boy is unharmed, thankfully. I will consider it an unpaid debt. I dislike unpaid debts..."

P 

P 

The car pulled up outside of Higher for Hire at about three in the morning. Rebecca ran out to meet it, fearing the worst. To her immense relief, first Baloo and then Kit slid out of the back door. She hugged the boy. "Kit, I'm so glad you're OK, we didn't know-"

P 

"Ouch!" the boy replied, and Rebecca could see he was wincing in pain. "I'm al little banged up, Miz Cunningham, but I'm OK." Gently he returned her embrace.

P 

"I'm OK too, Beckers. Baloo said. "What a wild night though! If I never see that Karnage again it'll be too soon!"

P 

Can I have a sec' with Mr. Khan, guys?" Kit asked Surprised, Baloo and Rebecca walked away, and Kit slid back into the car.

P 

"So, my boy, you may certainly say you've had an exciting weekend." For Khan, this was the pinnacle of dramatic embellishment.

P 

Kit smiled. "Too exciting! Thank you for everything, Mr. Khan... Shere.. Mr. Khan.

P 

"Nothing at all, dear boy. A day in the life of the world's most powerful man. It's been a difficult evening for all of us. You have things to think about, lad, but now is not the time." the Tiger offered his hand, and Kit took it, his small paw disappearing in Khan's enormous grip. "You have my gratitude, young man, whatever you decide. You once again showed me great courage and ingenuity."

P 

"Th-thanks sir. Sorry about your money, an' al."

P 

"So am I!" the tiger said ruefully. "Good night to you, lad." Kit slid out of the car and walked into Higher for Hire, Rebecca's arm around his shoulder.

P 

To Khan's surprise, Baloo maneuvered his considerable bulk into the back seat next to Khan. "I need to have a word with you too, Khanny."

P 

"Mmyes, I thought you might, Mr. Baloo." A small smile crossed Khan's face. A remarkable young man, wouldn't you say?"

P 

"You don't know the half of it, Mr. Khan. You don't know the half of it."

P 

"Naturally, I am in your debt for your actions this evening."

P 

"Aww, I was gonna save Kit no matter what."

P 

"Yes. Well, in any case, I am in your debt. Your actions and those of the boy did. in fact, save my life. So, whatever I can do for you, remunerations of some kind-"

P 

"Sorry Khanny, that's not for me. Money and Baloo just don't mix. Now, as for Kit, he'll never ask you fer anything, but if Kit should need some help down the road, when he's 18 or sumthin', and wants to go to college, flight school, whatever...if he needs your help..."

P 

"Done."

P 

"There is one more thing. Y'see, Kit is not technically my son, he's an orphan, you know, and he's kinda, well, unattached right now-"

P 

"Oh really?" Khan replied, lifting an eyebrow.

P 

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly a responsible guy, you know. I ain't never been much for business, or school, anything like that. I'm not the kind of guy that the child welfare department thinks of as parent material."

P 

But I'll tell you this much, Mr. Khan. That kid means as much to me... well, I just really care about that kid. And if there's anything that you could do at the child welfare department, you know, kinda make it official..."

P 

"I see."

P 

"But only if Kit wants it, Mr. Khan. He joined up with me 'cause he wanted to, not because he had to. If Kit wants it, only if Kit want's it..."

P 

"Mr. Baloo. I don't know what Kit wants. But if this is what will square us, and it's what the boy wants, you have my word, it's done. My word is my bond, and I always pay my debts."

P 

"Gee, thanks, Khanny. Sorry again about all those shaboozies. I'll be in touch."

P 

Khan sat in the limo for a moment. "I always pay my debts. All of them, Mr. Karnage, all of them..." he said quietly. "Away driver, to my offices please, I have work to do."

P 

P 

Baloo wearily walked into Higher for Hire. Rebecca sat behind her desk, lost in thought. "Where-"

P 

"Already asleep." she said quietly, pointing at Baloo and Kit's bedroom. "Are you sure you're OK, Baloo?"

P 

"Yeah Beckers, I'm fine. Just bushed is all. Gotta get me some shuteye..."

P 

P 

Morning dawned at Higher for Hire with a slight drizzle falling from a grey sky. The flush of adrenaline from the previous night's events had worn off, now there was a strange tension in the air. Baloo emerged from his bedroom, looking tired. "Becky! Here already?" He said to Rebecca Cunningham, who was reclining in Baloo's favorite overstuffed chair.

P 

"Stayed the night." she answered with a weary smile. "Kit's outside."

P 

Baloo sat on the arm of the chair with a sigh. Rebecca had never seen him like this before - he seemed to have a new seriousness in his demeanor. "I gotta have a talk with that boy."

P 

"Baloo, what are you going to say to him? He's had a rough couple of days..."

P 

"I know Beckers, but we gotta talk. Just some stuff that's needin' to be said." The bear walked outside.

P 

P 

Kit sat on the dock, dangling his legs over the side. He had changed back into his familiar green sweater and baseball cap, which was draped backwards on his head. He faced away from Baloo - somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to face his friend right at the moment.

P 

The big bear stood, silently staring at his friend. The boy was hurting, that was obvious. Still, there were things that had to be said. "Kit - " he began.

P 

"Wait, papa bear." the cub replied. "I..."

P 

"Kit, I know you've had things pretty rough in your life." Baloo said. "You know, I've never told you much about my life. I lost both my folks by the time I was eighteen. I was a free bear pretty early on. My family was cargo pilots and bartenders. No bosses, no troubles, no obligations. Just me and the sky. I liked it that way."

P 

Kit turned now, looking at his friend. A tear was forming in the corner of his eye.

P 

Baloo sat down next to Kit, his feet almost touching the water of the harbor. "That ain't a bad life, kiddo. I had a lot o' laughs, and a lot of adventures. Still do, I guess." he chuckled. "After a while though, all those cargo runs and pilot dives kinda start to look alike. And the tenth time you have to dodge air pirates on a run to San Flamingo ain't as much fun as the first few were. But you're a free man.

P 

That's why you kinda caught my eye, little britches, that first time you -ran into me-at Louie's. You had that same kinda gleam in your eye. You were free. The sky was yours." Baloo smiled at that, as though remembering an old friend "But you find out after a while, freedom ain't all it's cracked up to be. It's pretty lonely sometimes."

P 

Kit was crying now - silently, calmly it seemed, but tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.

P 

"This ain't a bad ol' place, ya know kid. Beckers is a sweet gal, once she quits yelling at ya. Molly's a great kid. Wildcat is -well, Wildcat. But they ain't the reason I stay here. I made a decision. I found something better. I found out what I was supposed to do." The big grey bear looked at Kit and smiled warmly. "But I had to give somethin' up. A little bit of my freedom, maybe. The sky could wait, sometimes. But that's the choice I made, little britches. I'm happy I made it. But I stick with it, even if I sometimes want to blow on out of here and go. That's not who I am anymore. Sometimes you gotta make a choice, kiddo. You can't just weasel your way into my guts and then come and go as you please."

P 

The boy swallowed, gathering himself. "Baloo. I- I... this is my home too, papa bear. It's hard, sometimes, I was on my own a long time..." Baloo placed a protective paw on Kit's shoulder.

P 

"I guess sometimes I think I have all the answers. It was nice, you know, being able to go where I wanted, when I wanted, while all the other kids had to do what they were told." The boy paused, as though considering exactly how to say what he needed to say. "But before that first time, at Louie's, with Khan's stone, none of it really seemed real. It was like I was dreaming my whole life, not actually living it."

P 

"Yeah?" Baloo said, his voice husky, as if he were choking back uncharacteristic emotion.

P 

"No one ever really cared before you, papa bear. At least no so's I can remember." Kit said. "Everybody was always after something for themselves, and I could do it - steal this, spy on that person, whatever. 'Just don't turn your back on that kid.' I thought all you cared about that Khan's money, and the Sea Duck. But you saved me, even after I gave the stone back to Karnage. And, and... you even let me fly your plane." Kit smiled now, finally.

P 

Baloo grinned warmly at his young charge. This was hard for Kit, he knew. It had been hard for him too, after all - finally allowing another person inside his life. The boy turned to him, and laid his head on Baloo's big shoulder.

P 

"I'm home, papa bear. I don't want to be anyone else, anymore. I promise. And I always keep my promises... " Baloo draped his arm around Kit and gently hugged him closer. The boy disengaged himself, and sniffled. "Besides", he said with a rueful grin "if I leave, how am I gonna have the world's best pilot teach me how to be an even better one?" With that, the cub stood and trooped towords the Higher for Hire building.

P 

"Where ya goin, kiddo?"

P 

"There's somethin' I gotta do, Baloo."

P 

Rebecca sat at her desk, shuffling papers. Her heart just wasn't in it, she decided. She wanted desperately to go the door and listen to what Baloo and Kit were saying - she had never seen that expression before on the pilot's face as he'd said he needed to talk to the boy. The last few days had been extremely difficult for all of them. Suddenly, the front door creaked noisily, and Kit entered, looking somber. The brown cub looked as though he'd been crying. Rebecca's maternal instincts took over immediately, and she rushed out from behind the desk

P 

"Are you OK, Kit?" she asked, concerned" "Is there - "

P 

"I'm fine, Miz Cunningham, thanks. I - sit down for a sec', I need to say something."

P 

"Kit, we're just glad you're all right, that's all-"

P 

"No, please Becky, lemme talk. I have to". Rebecca arched an eyebrow in surprise. Kit rarely called her Becky. "I know this is your business, and all, and I work for you an' everything-"

P 

"Kit, you're not just-"

P 

"No, it's OK. I appreciate you letting me work here and all. But I wanted to tell you, this isn't just, like, a job for me. When me an' Baloo came back here, we were gonna make a fortune and get out, you know." Kit looked at the floor as he talked. Becky sat down on her desk, listening intently. "I knew Baloo was special, that he was different from all those other adults who just wanted something from me, even if it was just to leave them alone!

P 

"Like I say, I knew Baloo and me, well - it was special. But something still wasn't right. When you showed up, I wasn't sure what to make of you. And Molly. When you guys showed, up, I was home - it felt like it was just kinda made to happen. I just knew it, somehow. I didn't know I knew it, for a while, but I did." Kit looked up then, finally, and smiled at Rebecca. "Home is where the heart is."

P 

Rebecca, choked back a tear and smiled at Kit, something tugging at her memory, she wasn't sure what it was, something about that first night at Higher for Hire...

P 

"My heart is here. Thanks to you guys. I'm home."

P 

Rebecca took the boy in her arms and hugged him tightly, causing the still sore cub to wince slightly. "You've never been just an employee, Kit. Not even just a friend. We love you."

P 

"Love you too" Kit mumbled softly. "And - I'm sorry."

P 

P 

Don Karnage stood at the docks, searching for a plane that would meet his needs. Certainly, he could steal one, but why raise all of that commotion? He had 10 million Walla-Walla Bing-Bang bucks now, he could pay for his ride.

P 

Where to, he mused. Maybe San Flamingo. Now, when he talked, people would listen. It was only a matter of time before he was back in his rightful place... He looked down at his bandaged hand and scowled. "Do not worry, I will return." he said softly, staring back towords the city. "And when I return to Cape Suzette, it will be in style... Yes-no?".

P 

P 

Shere Khan stood behind his massive desk, all of Cape Suzette laid out before him. He had this world at his feet, just as he always had. "Well?'' he asked, turning, as his spy, Laslo, entered nervously into his office and stood before the desk.

P 

"The boy's decided to stay where he is, sir." Laslo quavered.

P 

"A pi-ty." Khan relied calmly, even as his massive claws sent trails of wood curling from his desk as he dragged them across it's face.

P 

"Shall - shall I bring him in anyway, sir?"

P 

"No, Laslo. A promise is a promise. And I always keep my promises." Khan turned, facing out the window. "You are dismissed." The cheetah turned and quietly departed.

P 

An unfamiliar expression crossed Khan's face. He tried to scowl, but it didn't come out right, somehow. He turned and roughly punched the intercom on his desk. "Mrs. Snarly. Please bring me the Wilson Petroleum file immediately."

P 

P 

The sun rose over the azure water as the cub stood, quietly, hands behind his back. Far away, across the expanse of water, a small plane glided along the horizon. Merchant ships were streaming into and out of the harbor already - coming to and from ports all over the world, anxious to load and unload their cargoes. A yellow sea-plane bobbed quietly next to the dock, gently rocking as the waves carried it.

P 

Baloo slowly walked from inside the Higher for Hire building, still wearing his nightshirt and cap. He yawned loudly and scratched his head. "Up already, li'l britches?"

P 

Kit turned and smiled at Baloo. "Just thinking, papa bear. Just thinking."

P 

"Yeah well, don't do too much o' that, you'll get us into trouble that way. School day kid, better get ready."

P 

"You bet, Baloo." replied the boy. "Yipes! I forgot my essay on grammar!"

P 

"Yeah, I had to write one on grampa once. Did I ever tell you about him, kid?"

P 

The two bears walked back into the building. Somewhere on the water, a signal buoy rang out as the waves rocked it back and forth. It was going to be another beautiful day in Cape Suzette.

P 


End file.
